foretold_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Estate Investor
The Real Estate Investor is where players may purchase Real Estate for their characters. These pieces of estate can range from simple farms to large industrial warehouses. Whatever the Estate Keeper gets that month is what is up for grabs. * The Real Estate Investor changes on the 1st of every month, so if you don't see a piece of land you want to buy, you can always wait for a stock change. * All Real Estate has a certain amount of slots available upon purchase, represented by the things currently present in the area. Some of those slots may be occupied by other things, but can be cleared using a Demolition Crew or Flash Clearing. Slots may also be added to an Estate either by purchasing Land Expansions or by clearing out obstacles such as Ore Veins. * Real Estate is auctioned off to the highest bidder. Once a bid has been set, if no other bid is placed within 3 days, the Real Estate is considered sold to the previous bidder. Only the successful bidder loses any Gold during an auction. Available Estates Abandoned Shack - Iowa, U.S.A. - 25,000 Gold * 2 Slots Suburban Plaza - Kentucky, U.S.A. - 40,000 Gold * Training Area * 3 Slots Coal Mine - Bremen, Germany - 60,000 Gold * Coal Deposit x4 * 1 Slot Luxury Farm - Liberec Region, Czech Republic - 150,000 Gold * Farmland x4 * Enhanced Training Area * Logging Posts x2 * 1 Slot Real Estate Tools and Plots Training Areas * Training Area: A basic training area. Fills up 1 Slot. 5,000 Gold * Enhanced Training Area: A more advanced training area, equipped with higher quality tools. Training here grants 3 EXP a minute. Fills up 1 Slot. 12,500 Gold * Superior Training Area: A highly sophisticated training field that has equipment far beyond your everyday training dummy. Training here grants 4 EXP a minute. Fills up 1 Slot. 25,000 Gold * High-tech Training Center: A state-of-the-art training center that even the military would be jealous of. Training here grants 7.5 EXP a minute. Fills up 2 Slots. 50,000 Gold Resources * Farmland: An area of fertile soil that is perfect for farming. Every 2 weeks, a single plot of Farmland will produce the owner a yield of crops, granting them 5,000 Gold a harvest. Fills up 1 Slot. 20,000 Gold * Coal Deposit: An area of rock and stone that has coal buried within it. Can be dug up using a Mining Drill and will destroy the Coal Deposit upon completion. Each harvested Coal Deposit grants the owner 25,000 Gold when completed. Fills up 1 Slot. Cannot be purchased. * Logging Posts: A place where trees are harvested and replanted every month in order to make a profit for the landowner. Every harvest will grant the owner 7,500 Gold per Logging Post. Fills up 2 Slots. 15,000 Gold Tools * Mining Drill: This drill can be used to dig up mineral deposits. After a Mining Drill is used on a mineral deposit, the deposit will be destroyed, clearing up an equal number of slots to the cleared deposit. A Mining Drill takes 7 days to mine a Deposit. Mining Drills have a single use. 10,000 Gold Category:Store